Stay
by Marchbabe
Summary: Sometimes what we take for granted in favor of a thrill turns out to be the real deal.What happens when the thrill doesn't live up to reality?OOC/AU/AH. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW;)


**HELLO DEAR READERS! I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER KLONNIE ONE SHOT! THIS STORY JUST POPPED IN MY HEAD AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT OUT. I ALSO LOVE KLAROLINE BUT THAT WASN'T THE FOCUS OF THIS STORY. ENJOY IT:) CHARACTERS ARE OOC AND THE STORY IS AU AND AH.**

**DISCLAIMER:ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:)**

Bonnie Bennett is not a fool, not by a long shot. She notices what others think she doesn't. Like the secret and intimate looks between her husband and so called best friend. She notices the feminine smell on his shirts or the lipstick he sometimes fails to remove.

She silently laughs to herself as she watches him around the room entertaining their guests, pretending to adore her. His black tux fitting him to perfection while she is making small talk with Elena who is gushing about her current pregnancy.

To the outside world, they are the perfect couple; she is Bonnie Bennett, the successful novel writer who is going from best seller to best seller for her young age and Niklaus Mikealson, mostly known as Klaus is one of the most sought after lawyer in the entire country. They are actively involved in charity and community projects.

"Are you listening?" Elena asks, looking concerned. Bonnie can't help but envy her best friend. She is one of the most beautiful woman that she knows as well as the most compasionate. And to top all that, she found a caring husband in Stefan Salvatore. Theirs, is a marriage of love. Bonnie shudders lightly and smiles.

"I am fine Elena...just a bit tired. It's rather took my energy to organise all this." Bonnie gestures around the magnificently decorated room as hef eyes settles on her husband and her.

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena have been friends since their childhood but Bonnie has always been in the background. She has never been sure of her looks. She is of medium height with glowing caramel skin and striking green eyes while elena has a beautiful olive skin with straight black hair and angelic face and Caroline is the blonde bombshell of the three with the personality to match. What Caroline wants, she usually gets. Like her husband.

Bonnie met Niklaus in her final year of English litterature at Princeton. She had attended a party with her two friends and was suprised that Niklaus singled her out while her two friends around. Nobody hardly ever noticed her with Caroline and Elena around. So when a tall blonde man with a british accent and the bluest eyes she had ever seen approached her, she quickly tried to reach for her other two friends but his eyes had told her not to.

Back to the present, Bonnie obvserves and suddenly feels like an idiot. It is clear that everyone sees where her husband's affections lie. She feels even more disturbed when Caroline turns her way and sends her a smug smile. Bonnie's hand tightens around her champagne glass as she watches the blonde throw her husband an openly hungry look.

In that moment, Bonnie feels so insignificant and insulted. So she makes a mental resolution.

She spends the rest of her evening indulging Kol and Elijah with dances. She even shares jokes with Damon Salvatore, her ex boyfriend who happens to be Elena's brother in law.

The evening is finally over and they see their final guests off.

Once they go in their room, Bonnie starts undressing not even caring that Klaus is looking at her intently.

"You spoke to Damon." He starts. She shrugs. He narrows his eyes.

"Don't ignore me!" He demands. She finally stands up, only clad in her lace undergarments.

"I spoke to Damon, Kol, Elijah, Matt and all many others. Sue me." She says calmly, slipping her nightgown on.

"Don't lie to me!" He shouts, taking two strides toward her.

"You wanna talk about lies? Well you can start explaining why everyone feels so sorry for me because you are more busy looking at my best friend!" He looks taken aback but only shortly. He smirks.

"Let's not pretend. I know that you know of Caroline and I." He crosses his arms on his muscular chest.

Bonnie knew but to actually hear him say it breaks her heart in million pieces. It makes it all real. She takes time to look at his angelic face, high cheekbones and cherry kisseable lips. She remembers how he used to kiss her and it hurts. She gave her life to this man, made many sacrifices for the sake of his career while he was having an affair with her best friend.

"I do." She said curtly and slips into the covers. He doesn't push the conversation further.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Since Klaus confession, she occupies her time. She organises galas, dinner parties and many charity events. She reminds Caroline who has the true power as Mrs. Mikealson. But it doesn't stop the stares nor the pitiful looks. Bonnie never waivers. She makes sure to be the perfect wife and she is. She is the envy of many men around Klaus. They call her a lady and a gem but to her husband, she is just the plain jane to his lover.

"I don't get Nick..." Rebekah huffs. Rebekah is Klaus'younger sister and her best friend beside Elena. She has the type of looks that makes anything that she chooses to wear good.

"Me neither..." Bonnie just shrugs. They are having coffee at Starbucks on a sunny saturday morning.

"He didn't come back last night?" Rebekah asks, her beautiful face scrunched in a grimace.

"No, when i left, he had yet to return." She answers sadly.

"How do you do it? How do you let him treat you like that? If Matt did it to me, I'd leave him straight!" She says animatedly, referring to her fiancé.

"I have been thinking of leaving him, I just haven't worked up the courage yet." She says, taking a sip of her chai latte.

"Well i know he is my brother, but he doesn't deserve you...I am so sorry..." The blonde says sorrowfully, taking her friend's hand in hers.

"I know and the funny thing is that i still love him..." She shakes her head at her own stupidity.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Mikeal, Klaus' father hears the rumours and lectures his son. Not that Klaus cares but he listens anyways about his father's whining about his public image and how Bonnie is perfect for him. At the beginning maybe. But Bonnie became predictable. She is sweet for sure and that is why he fell for her at first but now he needs more. Bonnie is innocent in many aspect and while he suspected that her friends were at it, she had been a virgi. on their wedding night. The thrill that Caroline provides is perfect. He can even say he is in love with her but he still has to deal with Bonnie and her supporters. He will let her be the perfect wife until he is no longer in need of her. Since he plans on launching his political career soon, he still needs her.

To spite his father, that very same night he fulfills his duties as a husband by taking his wife to bed. All the time he sees blonde hair and pale skin instead on mocha skin and ebony tresses.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

It is in early summer that Bonnie comes back from her book tour earlier than expected. The driver pulls into the driveway and she hops out, in a hurry to take a well deserved shower. She walks toward the bedroom when she hears muffled noises coming from the other side of the door. She knows what it is but she can't process it just yet. With a trembling hand, she reaches out for the knob and pushes it slowly. The sight breaks her heart as she sees Caroline in the very same position that she was in before leaving for her tour. She stays frozen until Klaus notices her and gently pushes Caroline out of the way who has the decency to look guilty and covers herself.

"Bonnie..." He starts not even looking apologetic. This is it for Bonnie, she is done faking and being treated like a lap dog.

"Don't stop on my account!" She screams while hurrying toward her walk in closet.

"What are you doing?" Klaus slips on his boxers and slids out of bed.

"I am done Klaus, do you hear me? I knew that you were cheating but to have her in our bed? You won't humiliate me ever again coz I'm leaving you! I've had enough!" She pulls several suitcases and starts throwing her clothes in them.

"Don't be ridiculous sweatheart...we can fix this." He tries to coax her. She laughs himourlessly.

"What's there to fix? Don't worry you won't see me again! I'll come for the rest of my stuff later!" She leaves with the dignity that she has left.

When he announces that his wife left to his family, they refuse to talk to him. Rebekah tries to contact her but she can't seem to succeed and it frustrates her. It seems that her sister in law has vanished. Kol still doesn't know how he lets himself get dragged by his sister and Elena to Klaus' residence.

They go in unannounced and find Caroline by the pool, tanning her slim body.

"Is the water to your liking?" Rebekah sneers. Hate doesn't even begin to describe what she feels toward the other woman.

"Bekah, always a pleasure." Caroline gives Rebekah a smirk.

"We don't have time for her antics Bekah." Kol warns his sister softly not sparing Caroline a look.

"That's it listen to big brother..." She throws another smirk.

"What happened to you? Bonnie is your friend!" Elena looks vexed by the situation.

"I am just righting the wrong done. Everyone knew that Klaus and I wanted each other since day one!" Caroline rolls her eyes.

"I can certainly see why he'd never bring someone like you home. You're his toy and nothing more darling. I bet you that he won't propose anytime soon." Kol shakes his head with a laugh.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Caroline narrows her eyes.

"Darling take it from me, you will never have that ring." He chuckles mockingly.

"What is going on here?" Kaus appears in a grey V neck and black jeans.

"We were on our way to you but we first had to squash an annoying bug." Rebekah's smile doesn't reach her eyes.

"What is it?"

"While you are busy with distractions, you might want to know that we can't find your wife anywhere." Elena scoffs.

"She is probably just throwing a tantrum." He tries to reason.

"That's why she probably took all the money from her bank account, dropped her publishing company and quit all her associations." Kol says sarcastically, digging his hands in the pockets of his red hoodie.

"What?" Klaus is astonished. Ok, maybe he is starting to worry and feel responsible for whatever might have happened.

"Look we didn't come here to chit chat. We thought you actually knew something. But clearly you don't. We'll let ourselves out." Rebekah says before leaving.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Four months later, Klaus has had enough of Caroline's whims. She doesn't want to work but keep shopping, she doesn't want him around any female and she doesn't care about organising galas or charity events. Caroline is not bad but he is just really rethinking if he is as in love as he once claimed. It starts somewhere but it's there. the small nuances that he notices between Caroline and Bonnie. Like how Bonnie would always pick up his suits while Caroline doesn't care as long as it matches her outfit. Bonnie would ask him what color he wanted while Caroline chooses an outfit and lets him know how he needs to dress. Bonnie would cook when she could but Caroline says that servants are there for that purpose.

The life that he had pictured with her certainly doesn't resemble this. He misses Bonnie but he won't admit it. The guilt that he carries for hurting her is resurfacing. He remembers how she gave up on medical school when he had to pursue his dream as a lawyer. She was always with him. Whoever said that you don't know what you have until it't gone certainly got that right.

He hires a private investigator to find his wife. He received divorce documents three months prior but hid them safely. He doesn't have the courage to sign them.

"You're cheating! Aren't you?" Caroline yells in his face while he is removing his tie. He has been staying at work late to avoid her and hef jealousy fits.

"Caroline I am tired alright? I had a long day!"

"Doing what?"

"Working Caroline, working! But if that's too much for you, the door is wide open!" He points toward the door and turns his back to her.

"What! You're leaving me?Who is she?" She demands.

"She is my wife. You and I were a mistake. I loved you but I am in love with my wife." Klaus says calmly.

"No no no! You love me!" She slaps him hard and tries again but he catches her wrist and holds it.

"I am sorry Caroline..."

"What does she have that I don't? I am prettier and better!" She yells again.

"Maybe I don't love prettier or better." He releases her softly. She is still the same Caroline but now she seems to fade in comparison to his wife.

Caroline leaves but not after breaking few antic vases and attempting to burn his house.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

He finally receives a Seattle address from his investigator. He flies the same evening to without a second thought. He rehearses what to say in his head. He doesn't even know why exactly he is going but it's too late to turn back. And why the hell is she in an hospital.

It is called the Sloan grey Hospital or so he thinks.

Few hours later, he steps in the huge hospital and is a bit overwhelmed. He goes to the reception and asks for his wife. He is told to wait. He sees a man coming toward him. He is quite tall with a caramel skin and piercing grey eyes.

"Good day sir, I am Dr. Avery and I understand that you are Mrs. Mikealson's husband." The other man greets him simpathetically.

"Hi. Look I am just looking for my wife okay? I haven't seen her in eight months!" He almost shouts. He is definitly not a patient man Jackson muses.

"I understand your concern sir but I need to discuss her condition with you first." He pulls him aside.

"What condition?" Klaus eyes the other man confused.

"You don't know, do you?" Jackson swears inwardly and takes a breath. "Your wife has what is known as accute leukemia." He pauses.

"No..." He whispers. Is it part of a punishment God wishes on him? He feels nauseous and angry.

"She has been treated for the past six months. She has what is called T-cell prolymphocytic leukemia. It is a very rare type of leukemia involving the marrow, liver and the skin. It is one of the most fatal cancers." He explains gently.

"How long." Klaus asks when he finally catches his breath again. That's all that matters.

"It's difficult to say. Her body isn't responding to treatment since we started six months ago. She had a heart failure two days ago and has been in a coma ever since. She could have a week, a month, a year... I am sorry." He finishes. Klaus nods lightly. He accepts the doctor's proposition to see her.

When he enters her room, it is cold. His eyes darts quickly to the bed. Too many things are attached to her small frame for his liking. He can hardly holds his tears in. She is so pale and he can practically see the bones through her skin. Her head is covered in a green bandana. Klaus is sick to his stomach and guilt is churning his insides. While he was busy living it up, she was all alone fighting this. Why didn't she say anything? He would have come!

For the next two days, he doesn't leave her side and she doesn't wake up nor does she move. He apologises repeatdly and decides to call Rebekah who flies in with Elena, Kol, Damon and Stefan. The reunion is tearful but they all try to hold it together. Klaus and Damon almost fight though because Damon blames everything on Klaus. But it quickly breaks when Dr. Avery separates the two. A week later, everyone but Klaus, Rebekah and Elena has to fly back.

Klaus spends all his time reading her stories and putting on her favourite records. It's been three weeks now. Elena and Rebekah go back but promise to come back the next week. He officially feels like dying because she is wasting away. But he loves her more than ever and he would do anything for her. Sometimes her eyes flutter or her hand squeezes his but she doesn't wake up. Klaus steps out to get coffee.

On his way back, he sees nurses and many doctors working frantically around his wife. He bursts in

"What the hell happened?" He demands to the group working around the bed.

"Mr. Mikealson I need you to step out, we are trying to save your wife, she just had a heart failure!" Dr. Avery says as calmly as he possibly can.

"The hell I will go out!" Klaus' world crashes. Bonnie Bennett cannot simply die, not when he hasn't even redeemed himself yet.

It is so surreal to him. He is frozen in time. He doesn't move at all, not when they call her time of death or even when the sorry's are expressed. Life as he knows it is over because he'd rather not even live than live with the pain of being without her. How is he ever going to get rid of the guilt of leaving her? And the worst is that she died not knowing how sorry he is, that he actually came to her in the end. That he did and will always belong to her.

**THIS IT FOLKS;) I HOPE YOU ENJOYED,PLEASE REVIEW;)**


End file.
